


A Void Sorcereress

by Nidatoht



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nidatoht/pseuds/Nidatoht
Summary: The thoughts of a sorcereress who's bloodline has been tainted, and something new has taken it's place.





	A Void Sorcereress

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wanted to throw together. I love writing things for my Pathfinder characters. This is Mira: my first ever Pathfinder character who's relic, the molten core, exploded violently and consumed the soul of a Void Lord by the name of Iso before fusing with her own soul. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this!

An abyss. That was a name for it. For the power that rumbled deep inside of her. Merged with her very essence of being. It was different from the power she wielded before.

Fey. The fey magic had been warm, inviting, whimsical at times. It was what made it so alluring, so… compelling to those who came across a fey blooded sorcerer’s path. In her youth it had even made her more capricious, made her feel more deeply.

But since that fateful day, the core of her magic had changed wholly. She never new such an emptiness, cold, even. She hadn’t known that a fire could burn cold. At least that was what her magic did.

Just like other types of magic, it was very much alive, yet different, still. It lived to consume. A single spark of that magic could send it seeking to ravage anything nearby once the explosion of void flame was unleashed. It could very well consume her just as easily, she realized very early on, but she forced herself to be stronger than it. To stamp it down and **control** it. It was an effort, to mold and shape it, to imbue her allies with strength.

But the ease at which she could eradicate her enemies did not scare her the most. Neither the fact it could destroy her loved ones, nor destroy her. It was the fact that she knew this very power could corrupt her, change her. She had tampered with minds before. She had learned it, from her mentor, but nothing compared to the ease of which she could use this otherworldly power and induce false memories, or force someone to bear witness to horrors not of this plane.

It was the ease of which she could corrupt, not just herself but those around her that scared her the most. The ease of which she could become the things she had fought against, in all those battles that had led up to this power.

That was the fear that gave her the strength to seize control of the void flame, and make it her own.


End file.
